1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the optical imaging field and, particularly, to a lens module and a camera module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
In a typical camera module, an actuator is employed to drive a lens (or a lens assembly) to move relative to an image sensor or another lens (or another lens assembly) in order to achieve auto-focusing or zooming. The actuator commonly includes a stepper motor and a drive circuitry. The drive circuitry, regulated by a control unit, can drive the stepper motor to perform a rotational movement. In order to adjust the position of the lens, a gear assembly has been employed to transform the rotational movement of the stepper motor into linear movement. However, the occurrence of backlash/recoil of the gear assembly may result in a degraded accuracy of the position adjustment.
Therefore, a new lens module and a new camera module are desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.